


SOCKYUU (Party Animal AU)

by sweatingshirt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatingshirt/pseuds/sweatingshirt
Summary: A volleyball team at PA High tries their best to get into the international volleyball tournament. One problem: they lack members to get into the tournament. That is, until, a young girl brings traction to the team and gets them interesting members they were looking for.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	SOCKYUU (Party Animal AU)

It is a new day again, and the volleyball team is exhausted from all the practice. Despite it all seeming like it is for nothing, they keep trying hard to keep their bodies and skills in shape. "Ahh, I am so tired," Sock said as they plonk down on the ground, wiping their sweat off from their forehead. "Why do we even do this? It's not like we're gonna be able to go to internation-" "Don't say that, baka!" Manager Ross shouted as he dropkicked Jar and JR for losing hope. Manager Ross sighed and said, "All we need are new members and we'll be able to qualify for tournaments." Chobuu stands up from the curb and says "We can't even get any from flyers, and you expect people to join with this next plan of yours?" JR picks fun at his twin. "Of course we won't get any members. You guys let Jar draw the picture instead of Sock, they'd be frightened to join instead of inspired to join." Sock laughs at this. Jar curled his fists like an anime uwu guy and yelled at his twin, "That's because no one else wanted to do it! Besides, Sock had work that day." Jar pouted. "You'll see," Manager Ross said with a grin.

Dawn is a new student at a PA High. She's skipping and has a pep in her step. Dawn turns the corner of a hallway and sees a flyer, all typed out, stating that the Volleyball Club is looking for assistant managers. _This could be a good opportunity to gain extra credits!_ Dawn thought. She grabs the flyer and heads over to the gymnasium. She knocked on the door, and almost instantly, the doors were opened by two boys, almost similar in stature and facial characteristics. "Hello, what is it you need?" They both asked in unison. "I came here because I found this flyer in the bulletin board in the hallway. I was wondering if maybe I can join-" Dawn was cut off as she was suddenly pulled into the gymnasium. "Manager Ross, we got an applicant!"

Ross came running to where they were with a clipboard in his hands. "Hello, welcome to the volleyball club! What can I do for you?" Dawn was let go by the two boys and was able to regain her stability, and straightened the pleats of the skirt of her uniform. "I'm here because I found this flyer on the bulletin board. It said you guys were looking for assistant managers." Ross's eyes lit up like there were a hundred stars in his eyes. "Yes! Um, I'm just gonna have to interview you for a little bit so we know whether or not you are qualified." Manager Ross pulled out his clipboard and started writing something on it, something Dawn could not see. A 5'10 tall man approached them slowly as he wiped his sweat off of his neck, as if he just finished training. "Hey guys-" he started, but stopped as he saw Dawn. "Hey Captain, this girl wanted to apply for assistant manager and we're just going to do a brief interview-" "No." he replied. "What?" "I want her in. Get her in. You're my best friend now," the "Captain" said quickly and left. Ross just looks at Chobuu and sighs. "I guess you're in. Nya!"


End file.
